


Soft

by Dreaming_of_Fairys



Series: When We Take Different Paths [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: (I don't know how else to describe this lmao), (ish...basically I'm just humanizing Minerva a bit haha), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/F, First Time Bottoming, Gentle Sex, Girls Kissing, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Redemption, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, Vulnerability, WWTDP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Fairys/pseuds/Dreaming_of_Fairys
Summary: Minerva's physical and emotional scars have prevented her from ever showing her vulnerable self to anyone, but when Yukino does her best to make her comfortable and safe, will she finally cast aside her apprehension and reclaim her identity as more than just her father's daughter?





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I've had this idea for this oneshot for a very long time, as Minerva reclaiming her sexuality has always been a powerful topic for me, so I'm very glad that that When We Take Different Paths gave me a reason to write it! (As stated in the title, this is a late submission for the prompt "Soft"!)
> 
> I spent a lot of time making sure this is respectful, realistic, and emotional, and really I hope it shows. Let me know what you think in the comments! Enjoy, everyone!

Minerva has never been one for sex.

Living alone with a man as controlling as Jiemma made things such as self-exploration, sexuality, and overall vulnerability impossible to learn about and practice. She’s known she is a lesbian for awhile, but never fully understood the feelings she’s had. After all, when your only connection to other women is through a strictly businesses situation, things like love and sex never came to fruition.

If people asked her why she joined Succubus Eye, the answer she’d give was “because I wanted to please my father”, but deep down she also knew it was out of her own self-hatred. In dark guilds, you could be whoever the hell you wanted to be without shame or judgement. You could do risky and stupid shit, and it would be encouraged or ignored. During the time she’d spent there, she’d tried to experiment with various women, but to no avail. Every time things got further than a bit of flirting, Minerva panicked and backed out.

Something simple had been missing for her, something those dark guild women couldn’t provide. Hookups, flings, friends with benefits...no matter what the relationship is defined as, there is still nothing but passion and lust for each other’s body. That burning desire isn’t enough to carry on and touch Minerva’s heart and soul. It’s not even enough for her to allow those dangerous women to touch her body, or even kiss her lips.

But ever since she rejoined Sabertooth, things have been different. It’s been slow-going, but she’s been figuring herself out. The pieces have fallen into place one by one, and despite the holes, Minerva feels more complete and confident than ever.

That is, until now.

Gentle moonlight trickles through the window beside her hotel bed. Minerva’s heart beats in her chest erratically, a tempo too fast and irregular to march to. She is no longer a soldier of her father’s, but she is still a fighter. Although this time, she fights for love, not power.

Despite this, Minerva feels like she could use a little power right now. Willpower, to be more exact. This is uncharted water, the terrifying unknown, and she’s going in blind and afraid.

It’s not her fault, Minerva decides. She’s not the kind of woman to back down and cower before a threat. And even more so, she’s not the kind of woman to be afraid of a trying something a little new.

She pins all the blame on the woman in front of her, that radiant, goddess-like beauty...Yukino. It drives Minerva insane the way her brown eyes shine in contrast to the darkness of the room, and how the moonlight bathes her smooth skin in silver light.

Minerva, sitting on her knees in only a silky black nightgown, has her head bent as if praying. If she is, she’s doing it very poorly, as her traitorous eyes can’t help but to flick upwards every now and then to study the beauty before her.

Minerva thinks for a moment about how ironic it is that it is the dark guild women she describes as dangerous. No, Yukino is the dangerous one, with her shy smile and pink lips begging to be kissed… She is an enchantress, and her spell has left Minerva powerless and vulnerable.

“Minerva-sama…?” Her soft voice floats through the room, light as a feather. Somehow, just the sound of her own name makes Minerva’s knees weak. It doesn’t help that Yukino is using that _damn_ honorific...the one she uses for all the people she respects. Minerva doesn’t _deserve_ her respect... Minerva is broken, fucked up, and unworthy...and yet, Yukino doesn’t hesitate to show her respect.

Yukino continues on with a voice just as gentle as before,“Are you okay…?”

Minerva studies Yukino further, trying to calm the emotional storm raging inside of her. Yukino’s white hair frames her cute, round face; a picture of perfection. Her round breasts are hidden behind the white lace of a bra, purposefully cut low to show off a bit, while still covering enough skin to be enticing. The gentle curves of her body tempt Minerva’s hands, an open invitation to touch. And yet, none of this drew Minerva’s eyes the most. No, it’s the matching lace thong that fits snugly over her rounded butt and covers the space between her legs that drives Minerva insane.

Minerva tries to speak, but words fail her. _Is_ she okay? With the way her hands are trembling, she’s going to guess the answer is no. But if she speaks her fears aloud, there’s the risk that Yukino will back off and feel uncomfortable. She might think Minerva isn’t ready for this.

Minerva’s heart skips a beat. _Is_ she ready for this? She has no way of knowing, so afraid of what might come throughout the course of the night. Guilt pools in her stomach at the thought of telling Yukino she isn’t ready. That would be downright cruel after all of the work Yukino put into this night.

After two months of sex where Minerva kept all her clothes on and focused on Yukino, Yukino finally sat her down and expressed how worried and uncomfortable it made her.

_“I feel like I’m using you.”_

Those words still stung. Her own fear and weakness hurts those she cares about, and there’s nothing she can do about it. Not to mention that no matter where she goes or what she does, that baggage of once being a manipulative _bitch_ would rest heavy on her shoulders.

She’s broken, empty, soulless... _evil_.

It’d taken a lot of coaxing, but Minerva eventually voiced her fears about exposing herself in the house where her disgusting father once lived. Yukino, determined to help Minerva conquer her fears while simultaneously fixing this barrier in their relationship, booked a hotel within the week. Not for a job, not for even a vacation. This fancy hotel room, this single, moonlit night...its sole purpose is to help coax Minerva out of her trauma-induced shell.

And so, Minerva clenches her hands into fists on her thighs, and nods.

Yukino leans forward, a shadow covering part of her face. “Are you sure? If you still don’t feel comfortable, we can always come back…” One of her small, gentle hands rests on top of Minerva’s. “There’s no rush…”

Minerva finally meets Yukino’s eyes, and feels her breath taken away. Yukino’s beauty, the tenderness in her eyes, her gentle, worried smile…how did Minerva ever get so lucky? Minerva’s gaze fixes itself on Yukino’s pink lips, and it’s then that she knows exactly what she wants. To hell with doubts, with fear, with second thoughts… She’s going to let the night take its course, and if she ends up being the one with her clothes off, so be it.

Minerva pours everything she has into kissing Yukino, her slim fingers cupping the woman’s cheeks in her hands, her eyes closing as she loses herself in the feeling of Yukino’s lips on her own. Yukino’s tiny gasps as she takes short, shuddering breaths between each lingering kiss send electricity flooding through Minerva’s blood.

Her hands start to wander, sliding down the curve of Yukino’s neck, then making their way to the smooth skin of her breasts. Minerva dips her hands beneath the lacy fabric of the bra, not bothering to hold in the moan that leaves her throat. Yukino’s breasts are just as soft and perfect as they look, and when Minerva rubs circles across each one with her thumb, she feels more appreciative than ever before.

“ _Fuck-_ ” she breathes against Yukino’s lips. Minerva pinches one of her nipples, tweaking it, and is rewarded by an ethereal sound: one of Yukino’s breathy moans. The sound catches a bit in her throat and turns into a whine when Minerva mirrors the action on the other nipple, then slides her tongue into Yukino’s mouth.

Annoyed by the limitations of the bra, Minerva removes her hands for a short moment and unclasps it. Yukino shivers as Minerva yanks the damned thing off and throws it to the floor. Hopefully, by the end of the night, that single garment becomes a pile.

Minerva’s hands quickly cup Yukino’s breasts once more, massaging them with enough force to make Yukino whimper and moan. Minerva lives for those sounds, for having Yukino melt underneath her touch… The satisfaction of knowing she finally can bring pleasure instead of pain to those she cares about fills her with warmth.

“Minerva-sama-” Yukino pants, shifting so she’s half-sitting on one of Minerva’s thighs. “Can I...take your nightgown off?”

Fear floods though Minerva, causing her hands to freeze in their ministrations. She wants to say no, but the pleading look in Yukino’s eyes as well as the softness of the woman’s skin beneath her fingers is enough to calm her down. She needs to stop being afraid. Yukino is not going to hurt her...the woman has been through enough pain to understand exactly how it feels to be vulnerable. Especially since she also had to deal with Jiemma’s nasty fixation with stripping women to humiliate them…

 _Dammit! There I go again, thinking about_ **_him_ ** _in a romantic moment…_ Minerva curses inwardly. _What a fucking turn off…_

That has been the main problem with their sex this entire time. Despite the fact that Jiemma is _dead_ , Minerva feels like he’s still watching her. There’s a ghost of him in every room of the house that once was his, where Minerva was raised to be powerful, but still obedient to men.

 _That’s why we’re not at home_ , Minerva reminds herself. _We’re far away from anything connected to him, from anything he’s touched with his twisted, sickening darkness…_ Bile rises in her throat, and she has to swallow hard to regain her composure. _...Except me._

Yukino leans back slightly, the moonlight reflecting in her eyes. “Do you want to stop?”

“I’m...thinking,” Minerva says, not sure how else to express her conflict. “I want this, Yukino, deep down I really do… I feel guilty making you uncomfortable. I don’t want you to feel like you’re taking advantage of me, and I don’t want you to think it’s impersonal because I always keep my clothes on and don’t let you touch me, I-”

“Shhhh…” Yukino presses a gentle kiss to Minerva’s forehead, then runs her fingers through her long, dark hair. “I don’t want you to think about me at all in your decision. This is about _you_ , and _your_ comfort. If you’re having second thoughts, I understand...I would feel worse if I pushed you.”

Minerva feels a single tear slide down her cheek, cold and shimmering in the dim light. Yukino wipes it away with the soft pad of her thumb, and Minerva almost sheds another. _You’re too good to me...I don’t deserve this._

Minerva looks at Yukino and takes a slow, deep breath. She breathes in cold air, and exhales fear, anxiety, and self doubt. No longer will she be stranded on a barren island of dread in the violent storm of indecision. It’s time to take her life into her own hands and move on. She will shed her clothes, and with it, she will lift her trauma and baggage off of her weary shoulders.

As she slides the first thin black strap off of her shoulder, she pushes away _his_ cruel laughter. With the next strap goes the shouting, the anger, the looming sense of doom. As the dress dips down and reveals her rounded, untouched breasts, she reclaims her femininity and power, taking away all of the negative connotations; refusing to be seen as a weak _girl,_ and demanding to be respected and pleasured like a woman.

Finally, she shifts her sitting position and pulls off the nightgown in its entirely, her hands shaking yet determined. And when she throws the nightgown to the floor with dedication and strength, she denounces her father’s rule over her, and her naked body becomes her own for the first time.

A small gasp escapes Yukino’s perfect lips, and Minerva knows she will never forget this moment. This time it’s Yukino’s turn to cry, tears streaking her pink cheeks and dripping off of her chin. “Y-You’re so... _beautiful_ ,” she whispers, and all of Minerva’s walls come crashing down.

“Lie down,” Yukino says, her eyes full of sincerity and love.

Minerva feels her cheeks flush from embarrassment, but keeps her expression calm and strong. The hardest part is over...now all she has to do is relax. Slowly she lowers her body down to the mattress, her head resting on the pillow behind her. Her hair splays out, a dark contrast to the white of the sheets. For a moment she considers closing her eyes, but changes her mind at the realization that if she does, she won’t be able to look at Yukino.

Minerva shudders as Yukino’s soft hands move up her lightly scarred thighs, touching each old mark with tenderness unlike anything Minerva’s felt before. She’s kept those scars hidden as best she can for so long now, as they are too loaded with memories of abuse and battle. But tonight, all negative feelings regarding the flawed appearance of her body disappear under Yukino’s light touch.

A small sigh escapes Minerva’s lips as Yukino’s hands slide further up, gently spreading her thighs. A thrill of nervous excitement rushes through Minerva’s body, warming her from head to toe. Her hands clench the pale sheets, nails digging into the fabric, trying to keep herself in the moment. Minerva knows if she doesn’t find something to keep her grounded, she might start to completely lose all sense of reality and get trapped in the abyss of her traumatized mind. Just this once, she wishes she could stop thinking and let herself go.

Yukino leans down close to the space between Minerva’s legs, her shining eyes flicking upwards, silently asking permission. Minerva swallows the lump forming in her throat, takes a deep breath, and whispers almost too soft to hear, “Go ahead…”

Yukino hesitates. For a moment, Minerva considers urging her on, wanting to get this tense moment over with. It isn’t until Yukino also takes a slow, calming breath that Minerva realizes that this is also Yukino’s first time doing this. Knowing that she isn’t alone in her anxiety about the unknown comforts Minerva. A small smile crosses her lips.

That smile quickly becomes a small circle the moment Yukino’s tongue first touches her slit. Minerva, caught off guard by both the timing and the feeling, can’t hold back a gasp. Color floods to her cheeks, embarrassed by her strong reaction to such a small touch. Yukino giggles, and the action sends vibrations through Minerva’s body.

Before Minerva has time to register her next wave of embarrassment, Yukino presses her tongue against Minerva’s folds, forcing another gasp from between her lips. Spurred on by the sounds, Yukino’s tongue flicks up over Minerva’s clit in one smooth motion.

“ _Fuck_ -” Minerva swears, and suddenly she understands why everyone loves this so much. Yukino hasn’t even been at it for a full minute yet, and Minerva’s already totally pulled under. The slow, swirling movements of Yukino’s tongue start to become a pattern, and Minerva doesn’t bother to stifle her moans as they grow louder and more constant. She hears a small intake of breath from Yukino, followed by a pleased whine.

 _Oh fuck, I’m getting wet…_ Minerva thinks to herself, amazed at how turned on she feels right now. _This isn’t what I thought it’d be like at all….I actually...enjoy this._

“You taste so good…” Yukino whispers, her breath tickling Minerva’s sensitive skin. She goes back to pleasuring Minerva’s pussy, starting to eat her out with more confidence. Her tongue teases Minerva’s clit over and over again, and Minerva feels her back start to arch off of the bed.

“Ohhh ffuck-” she moans, gripping the sheets tighter. “Th-That feels good, Yuki…”

Yukino moans softly at the praise, then focuses on Minerva’s clit. Minerva cries out a bit louder than she intended, her head tipping back. “Y-Yes yes there-” The sheets slip from one of her hands, and she reaches forward to wind her fingers in Yukino’s hair. The sound of approval that leaves Yukino’s throat is one of the hottest sounds Minerva’s ever heard.

Confident and enjoying herself, Yukino decides to take things a step further. One of her fingers rubs over the lower part of Minerva’s slit then slowly slides into her wet pussy. She’s rewarded with an erotic shout of pleasure and surprise, followed by Minerva squirming slightly against the mattress. “Y-Yuki-” Panting, Minerva does her best to stay still. “More-”

When Yukino’s second finger slips between Minerva’s slick folds, Minerva loses herself to the feeling of complete and total bliss. The sensation of Yukino’s mouth pleasuring her clit and the two strong fingers scissoring her deep inside are too much for Minerva to bear. She moans and gasps without restraint, letting her body shudder and writhe on top of the sheets as Yukino takes her higher and higher.

As her climax starts to creep up on her, Minerva finally realizes what it is she’s been missing all along. All of those other women, all of those failed attempts to open herself up and let herself be free. Those encounters were impersonal, unemotional, meaningless. But with Yukino, Minerva has found gentleness, safety, understanding...and most of all... _love_.

Minerva’s head tips back as she cries into the night air, too overwhelmed with emotion and pleasure to register what exactly her words mean. “I l-love you-!” Her back arches off of the mattress as euphoria hits her all at once, hot like fire but surging like a wave, strong enough to make her toes curl and body quake.

And at last, for one blissful moment, Minerva’s mind is quiet.

She comes down from her high slowly, panting and trembling. With each and every breath she cascades back down to earth, but feels no shame. Instead of loathing the naked vulnerability she felt in her state of bliss, she basks in it like a warm bath. Her skin, bathed in silver moonlight, appears to be smooth and unscarred.

Yukino lifts her head and runs her hands down Minerva’s thighs again. She says nothing out loud, but her twinkling eyes speak volumes. Minerva’s lips curl into a loving smile, and she gestures for Yukino to join her lying down.

Yukino slips off her underwear and drops it on top of Minerva’s nightgown, then curls up next to her. She rests her head on Minerva’s shoulder, blushing and smiling with pure happiness and pride. Minerva feels bad for a moment that she’s too worn out to reciprocate, but seeing how excited Yukino is just from pleasuring Minerva consoles her slightly.

She wraps an arm around Yukino and holds her close, embracing the warm and safety that comes from having the one she loves in her arms. She presses a soft, appreciative kiss to the top of Yukino’s head, murmuring in the quietest of tones, “Thank you…” Yukino responds with only a sleepy, content sigh, but it’s enough to make Minerva smile.

The two of them drift off into a deep sleep, naked but not powerless, closer and more confident than ever.


End file.
